


Lost & Found

by AK_Lynn



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Rape, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Lynn/pseuds/AK_Lynn
Summary: "They found Kazuichi."





	1. 01 | Nowhere To Be Seen

HE'D BEEN MISSING for a while now. If Gundham was being honest, he wasn't sure if the boy was ever coming back. Hell, no one knew where the boy had gone or why he had left so suddenly. He had vanished without a trace. 

Kazuichi Souda had vanished.

It had been about a year since the boy's disappearance. There was not one lead in the case. No one could say anything about his whereabouts, and the news of his absence came as a shock.

The young male hadn't left anyone clues as to his whereabouts. No one had even suspected him of doing something like this. Kazuichi wasn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't just leave, especially if he had to leave everyone he loved behind. More specifically, he wouldn't leave Gundham. He couldn't.

But that's exactly what happened, isn't it? The boy had vanished. There was no note left behind. No one knew if he was even alive still. After nearly twelve months, there had been no news from him.

They had gone to the police (more specifically, Gundham had gone to the police). They had found nothing. Even Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the leader of a fucking yakuza clan, had gone to his men for help, and they had found nothing.

Gundham couldn't believe that there were no leads after almost a year of searching. A year of Kazuichi being gone. A year of fucking Kazuichi Souda not being by his side. A year could cause so much damage to someone.

Everyone knew Gundham and Kazuichi had a thing going on. It was pretty obvious. Once they realized that one didn't actually hate the other, they began to click. Gundham wasn't sure if they were really dating. Yeah, they used to cuddle here and there...and maybe they'd exchange a kiss or two...

He felt his face turn red at the mere thought of them together. He covered his face childishly before chuckling sadly. He missed Kazuichi.

Removing his hands from his face, Gundham glanced at the picture sitting on his nightstand. It was of him and Kazuichi. He grabbed the photo, chuckling at the image.

 

 

_Sonia had taken the photo some time ago. Kazuichi had been the one to kiss him first, but he was rather embarrassed about it all. The mechanic only grew more flustered when Gundham grabbed his face and kissed him back._

_Gundham remembered the moment so clearly. Kazuichi was absolutely adorable when he was flustered._

_..."You're really charming when you're flustered, mortal," Gundham had laughed after breaking away from the kiss._

_Kazuichi's pink eyes widened, and his cheeks became pink. He smiled softly, looking down at the ground, his face heating up even more._

_"Y-You...you really think I'm cute?" He questioned shakily, peering up at Gundham with big eyes._

_Gundham chuckled softly, ruffling the shorter male's pink hair. "I think you're absolutely adorable."_

_The Ultimate Mechanic beamed. He tugged on the breeder's scarf, tilting his head slightly to the side. He looked up at his lover with puppy-dog eyes. "Can I have this?"_

_The black and white-haired male was taken aback. "Y-You want my scarf?...Why?"_

_Kazuichi shrugged. "I dunno...reminds me of you, I guess...and..."_

_He trailed off, muttering the last part of the sentence. Gundham tilted his head. "What was that last part?"_

_"...It smells like you, alright?!" Kazuichi burst out, his face turning crimson. He covered his face with his hands feeling completely and utterly embarrassed._

_Gundham thought about it for a second. He did have other scarves at home. He supposed losing one scarf couldn't hurt..._

_He removed Kazuichi's hands from his face, and the boy looked up at him with wide eyes. Gundham then proceeded to remove his own scarf causing Kazuichi to gasp. The breeder wrapped the scarf around the mechanic before pecking his cheek...._

 

 

 

A drop of water fell onto the picture frame causing Gundham to snap out of his thoughts. He touched his face to realize he was crying. He faltered, his hand hovering over his cheek.

He cursed himself for being so weak. He was supposed to be strong. He wasn't supposed to cry. He had to keep it together - for Kazuichi's sake.

Angrily, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He snatched his phone from his nightstand, dialing the number he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried.

The phone rang, and on the fifth ring, it went to voicemail. As usual. Gundham called Kazuichi's phone every night since he went missing, hoping that he might pick up, or at least send him a text saying he's alright.

"Good evening, mortal," Gundham said softly. "I miss you. We're all waiting for your return. Just...call me back when you gets this, okay? I'm sincerely worried...I love you."

He hung up the phone, placing it back down on his bed. Suddenly, it began to ring. He picked it up, hoping it was Kazuichi, but alas, it was only Sonia calling.

"Good evening, mortal," Gundham said into the phone, rubbing his eye. "Why are you calling me at this ungodly hour? It's nearly one."

"You mean you haven't heard?!" Sonia shrieked into the other line. "Oh my gosh, Gundham!"

The Ultimate Breeder winced at her tone of voice. He rubbed his temple soothingly before letting out a loud sigh. "What troubles you?"

"They found Kazuichi."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading! If you recognize this work, it's also on Wattpad! Anyways, I have one hell of a story planned for you, so grab some tissues and a blanket because when the feels hit, they hit hard!


	2. 02 | You Will Be Found

**"THEY FOUND KAZUICHI."**

Gundham's heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened. His grip on his phone tightened, and tears came to his eyes.

Had they really found him, or was this some sort of cruel joke? It seemed so unreal to him. Could Kazuichi actually be alive? Did they find him?

"Gundham?...Gundham, are you still there?"

"You're not trying to deceive me, correct?" Gundham said softly into the phone. He was on the verge of tears. Sonia could hear how broken he sounded. "They actually found him?"

"They found him, Gundham. They really found him. I promise you. He's at the hospital right now. I was actually on my w-"

Sonia paused when she heard sobbing. Was the great Gundham Tanaka actually crying? She looked hesitantly at her phone before heading out to her car.

"They...they found him..." Gundham practically whispered into the phone, not believing what he was hearing. "They actually found him..."

"I'm on my way to see him right now," Sonia told him as she put her seatbelt on. "Do you want me to pick you up, or-"

"I'll meet you there," Gundham told her rather abruptly before hanging up.

He ran a hand through his hair, eyes swimming with tears. They'd actually found him. Kazuichi Souda was alive.

They'd be reunited once again.

✧ | ✧ | ✧

"Gundham, you need to calm down-"

"But he's here! He's actually here!"

The two high school students marched through the halls of the hospital, searching for the room of the pink-haired male. Gundham was anxious, and he couldn't wait to see him again. Sonia, on the other hand, had to Gundham's anchor, reminding him that it _was_ a hospital after all, and it _was_ nearly two in the morning.

"Hey, hey!" Sonia grabbed Gundham's arm, slamming her heels into the ground. "Stop for a second, will you? Isn't that Mikan over there?"

Sure enough, Mikan Tsumiki sat behind a receptionist's desk, clipboard in hand. Her eyes landed on her classmates, and she offered them a small smile, blushing slightly. The two headed over to talk with the purple-haired nurse.

"W-What are y-you t-two doing h-here?" Mikan stuttered, looking nervously between the two. "It's a-after hours. I'm s-surprised you t-two even got in."

"Kirigiri sent me a text saying they found Kazuichi," Sonia said, pulling out her phone. She showed them the texts she had exchanged with the underclassmen.

"Is this true, mortal?" Gundham's eyes were wide, fingers twitching in anticipation. "Is he here?"

Mikan nodded, letting out a nervous yelp. "Ah, y-yes! They d-did f-find him! He's here, alright! B-But, I'm afraid v-visiting hours are o-over!"

"You can make an acception, right?" Sonia asked the female. "You do work here, after all. And you _are_ his classmate."

The nurse shrieked, pulling at her choppy hair. "As m-much as I-I w-would like t-to, he's in c-critical condition. I'm a-afraid I'm n-not even allowed t-to see him. B-But I'm s-sure I c-can get you t-two in t-tomorrow!"

Sonia and Gundham let out sighs of relief. But didn't Mikan say he was in critical condition? Gundham got an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he though about that.

"C-Come b-back first thing in th-the morning!" Mikan told them. "I'll b-be sure t-to get y-you in then! B-But don't t-tell anyone he's h-here! Th-The m-media will b-be swarming him!"

They both promised the girl not to tell anyone before leaving. Gundham didn't know how to feel about this. He was happy Kazuichi was alive, but he was terrified that his lover was in critical condition. 

That night, Gundham cried himself to sleep.

✧ | ✧ | ✧

_"What do you mean he's gone missing?"_

_Gundham's voice was soft for once. He wasn't yelling, nor was he demanding that they tell him. He was just...quiet._ Ungodly _quiet._

_He sat behind his school desk as he did every morning. Only this time, he wasn't looking at the lesson in disdain. His eyes focused on the group of police officers and detectives in front of the class._

_"Kazuichi Souda hasn't been seen or heard from in the past week," Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective of the 78th Class, spoke. Of course she'd be running the case._

_The Ultimate Breeder scoffed. "That doesn't mean he's missing. Maybe the mortal just doesn't want to be found."_

_"Why would you think that, Tanaka?"_

_He grew silent. He pressed his lips in a firm line, looking down at his desk. All attention was focused on him in that moment, and for once in his life, he felt incredibly small._

_"He...Kazuichi and his father didn't have the best of relationships..." Gundham told them quietly, picking at his bandaged hand._

_"Are you suggesting he ran away?" Kyoko inquired. "If that's the case-"_

_"No," he said a little louder, his deep voice beginning to tremble. "Kazuichi isn't the kind to do things like this. He wouldn't just..._ leave. _He wouldn't do that."_

_The Ultimate Detective leaned against his desk, examining him with curiosity. She brought a hand to her chin, looking him up and down._

_"Are you implying that someone took him?" She asked, standing up straight._

_Gundham looked her dead in the eye, his voice cracking as he told her, "I'm implying that he is missing and you need to find him."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so updates every Monday I think??? So, you can look forward to that. Also, I'm debating on whether or not to do a Avatar the Last Airbender Soudam AU. So... Yeah.


	3. 03 | Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, shit, shit! I'm sorry! This was supposed to come out yesterday and I forgot about it!

" **WHEN I'M I** able to see him?" Gundham pursed his lips, looking at the purple-haired nurse in front of him. "You told me I could see him during visiting hours today. I want to see him."

Sure enough, Gundham had arrived just as Mikan was starting his shift. He was filled with an odd mixture of anticipation and excitement. He just couldn't wait to see Kazuichi again.

Not seeing someone for nearly twelve months could leave a toll on you. Gundham was longing to see the pink-haired male again. It was hard waking up knowing that he wasn't going to see him. But he had hope.

Mikan shrugged off her coat, putting it on the receptionist desk. She twiddled her thumbs before buying her lip. "I...I s-suppose so."

Gundham went to leave, but Mikan grabbed his arm. She looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears.

"I o-overheard some of th-the other employees talking...Kazuichi's n-not going to b-be the same p-person as y-you last saw him...we suspect he h-has amnesia. J-Just be c-careful with what y-you say around him."

The male's face fell. He nodded solemnly before walking off. 

Gundham walked over to the room Mikan told him that Kazuichi was staying in. He bit his bottom lip, staring at the door in front of him. Did he really want to enter?

Kazuichi was in there. He was probably in there waiting for him. But what if Kazuichi wasn't the same?...What if Kazuichi couldn't recognize him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, gently pushing the door open. The sound of the heart monitor filled his ears. He stepped inside the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

There Kazuichi slept in bed, his back facing Gundham. He was wearing a thin hospital gown, body curled in a fetal position. An IV was inserted into his wrist, and he was hooked up to an oxygen tank. His pink hair has grown longer, revealing the black roots underneath. He was different from when Gundham last saw him, but it was still him.

Tears came to Gundham's eyes. He covered his mouth, not believing what he was seeing. Kazuichi was here. He was alive. The tears spilled from his eyes, and he let out a strangled sob.

Slowly, he made his way to sit in front of Kazuichi. He pulled up a chair and sat by the male's bedside. He was shocked to discover how he looked from the front.

His usual tan skin was long gone, replaced with an ivory hue. He was much skinnier than when Gundham last saw him, bones poking through skin. A large gash was just underneath his hairline. Various bandages were wrapped around his body. The hospital gown the male wore was slipping off his shoulder, revealing red marks and scars dotted along his skin: hickeys and love bites.

Gundham pressed his lips in a firm line, closing his eyes tightly. This wasn't right. What horrors had Kazuichi witnessed? What had happened to him?

But what surprised Gundham the most was what the male was holding. Kazuichi held a firm grip on a long piece of purple fabric. It was stained with blood and dirt, but still, Kazuichi buried his face in it, not daring to let go. 

That was Gundham's old scarf. He'd given that to Kazuichi before his disappearance. After all these months, how could he - why did he - he still had it.

He let a smile gloss his lips. He reached out towards his lover, grabbing one of his hands. He intertwined it with his own bandaged one, eyes lighting up as Kazuichi smiled in his sleep at the action.

Using his free hand, Gundham gently caressed Kazuichi's face. The pink-haired male flinched at the touch, causing Gundham to frown. However, Kazuichi soon leaned into his touch, hand moving from the scarf to be placed over Gundham's.

"What have you gone through?" Gundham whispered to the sleeping boy's figure. "You don't deserve this, mortal...you don't."

 

✧ | ✧ | ✧

 

" _Gundham...are you still awake?"_

_The black and white-haired male hummed in acknowledgement, sitting up in bed. He looked down at the male who as resting his head on his stomach. "What is it, mortal?"_

_"I can't sleep," Kazuichi murmured._

_The Dark Lord sighed, pulling the mechanic closer to his body. He layed Kazuichi's head against his chest, holding the boy's skull with one hand. He wrapped his free arm around the boy's waist, making sure he was nice and secure._

_"Better?" Gundham inquired, running a hand through the male's pink locks._

_Kazuichi listened to the sound of Gundham's heartbeat for a bit before nodding. This is how it should be. He felt safe when he was around Gundham. He liked being treated like he was this important. He was Gundham's moon and stars._

_"Yeah..." The Ultimate Mechanic muttered, letting his eyes flutter shut. A smile spread across his lips, stretching from ear to ear. "Yeah, this is nice."_

_They sat there in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. Kazuichi listened for the sound of Gundham's steady heart beat while Gundham rubbed his back soothingly. He didn't deserve to be this happy._

_"You're too good to me, ya know?" Kazuichi told him groggily, opening one eye to peer up at Gundham. "I don't deserve this."_

_Gundham chuckled, sending shivers down Kazuichi's spine. Gosh, how he loved his laugh._

_The taller male placed a kiss on the pink-haired male, smiling softly. "You mean the world to me, mortal. Neither heaven nor hell could stand against us."_

_Kazuichi smiled a bright, lovesick grin, his heart filling with butterflies. He closed his eyes once more, snuggling up to the talk male. But in Kazuichi's eyes, he didn't deserve this praise._

_He didn't deserve to be happy._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. 04 | Blurry Vision

**KAZUICHI SOUDA** **WAS** not the same person he had been nearly a year ago. Even he knew that. After all he'd been through...Kazuichi wasn't sure he'd be the same ever again.

He was ultimately surprised to have been rescued, though. He didn't believe he'd ever be found. After almost - what had it been? Twelve months? It was hard to keep track in that place - he'd given up hope.

But as the ambulance sirens began to wail, he knew this was real. This wasn't just some sort of sick dream. He was being rescued. He was going _home_.

He could see Gundham again.

_...The cellar door opened with a loud bang, slamming against the wall. Footsteps were heard sprinting down the stairs. Flashlights were aimed in all different directions, the bright lights blinding him._

_Kazuichi Souda laid helplessly on the concrete flooring, his face pressed against the cool ground. Blood was dripping from a large gash near his hairline, but honestly, he was growing numb from the pain. Instead, he let his eyes slowly close, hands tightly gripping the scarf._

His _scarf._

 _Oh, how he prayed that he would be able to keep that thing. He couldn't lose it, couldn't let_ her _take it. It was his the only thing keeping him sane. It gave him hope._

_So, with trembling hands clutching the purple scarf, he tried to give into his senses. Sleep...yeah, sleep sounded really good right now._

_But then he heard the gasp, followed by yelling. At first, he thought it was the voices in his head coming back to haunt him, but as two hands grabbed his arms, he realized it wasn't the voices._

_With great strength, he forced his eyes open. He stared at the figure in front of him with blurry vision. His pink contacts were long gone, and he hadn't been able to see clearly for a while now._

_"What's...what's goin' on...?" He muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open. Sleep was trying to lure him back, but the figure in front of him would have no part of that._

_"Sir...sir, I'm going to need to to stay awake. Can you do that? Hey, I need a stretcher over here!" The voice - presumably female - told him before calling over her shoulder for assistance._

_"Yeah...yeah, I can do that," he told her softly, but inside, he was keeping up a fight to stay awake._

_Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug on the scarf on his hands. Soon, he felt someone trying to remove his hands from it. Panic surged through him._

_"No!" He called out in a weak yell, his voice hoarse. His eyes snapped open, and the grip on his scarf tightened. "No! No! You can't take it away! It's all I have of him! Please!"_

_Immediately after he said that, the hands stopped. Soon, he felt himself being lifted up onto something. He groaned as pain shot through his body._

_"What...what's happenin'?" He asked groggily. "Where are we goin'?...I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"_

_"We're getting you to a hospital," a new voice said, as he was loaded on what he believed to be an ambulance._

_"Oh..._ oh _!" A small, weak smile glossed his lips as the ambulance began to move, blinding lights flashing all around. He was going home._

_"Can I get your name, sir?"_

_"...Kazuichi Souda."..._

The pink-haired male groaned, opening his eyes. Bright lights shined down on him, causing him to squint. His eyes began to adjust, vision still blurry without his contacts. But, hey, he was alive, wasn't he?

He felt stiff, and panic began to fill him. This was not the cellar - not one bit. But he didn't like it here either. All he could smell was bleach. _Bleach, bleach, bleach, bleach._

"No..." He muttered, not liking this one bit. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Muttering under his breath, he looked down at the IV in his arm, and panic shot through him. His hands traveled to his face, pulling at the oxygen tube position just under his nose. He tried to remove it from his face.

"No, no, no, no!" He kept repeating the word over and over again. All these cords...the blinding lights...the blurry vision. It was all _her_ doing.

Bleach, IV, lights, blurry vision. That's all there was. That's all there would ever be. His thoughts became discombobulated, his brain going into overload. All of the senses hit him at once, and he was teetering on the edge of insanity.

"Hey...hey, mortal, stop! Kazuichi Souda, don't you dare!" The voice filled his head, and the pink-haired male let out a groan.

 _Not the voices. Not the voices. Not the voices._ He squeezed his eyes shut, still struggling to remove the oxygen tube.

Rough but gentle hands grabbed his wrists, removing his hands from his face. Kazuichi refused to open his eyes, a cry escaping from his lips. _He didn't want this, didn't want this._

"Mo-...Kazuichi...Kaz, please look at me."

And there was the voice again, echoing in his ears. He let out a louder cry, hands covering his ears, trying to drown out the voice. God, why wouldn't they just leave him alone?!

The tears came, and he couldn't stop them. He clawed at his ears, surely raking red marks down them. The boy rocked back and forth in an effort to soon himself, muttering words under his breath.

"I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this-" Kazuichi cried out, eyes still shut. He didn't dare open them.

All he could feel were _her_ hands. _Her_ nails dug into his body, drawing blood. _Her_ insane laughter echoed in his ears. _Her_ madness being enough to drive him insane as well. _Her, her, her, her-_

Arms wrapped around his body. It was _her,_ wasn't it? Oh God, she was here. He didn't want it, didn't want it-

He weakly struggled in the tight grip, quiet sobs escaping his chapped lips. But suddenly, the hold on him didn't feel so threatening. There were no nails digging into his back, no insane laughter ringing in his ears, just... _silence_.

Kazuichi let out a shaky breath, his body trembling. Slowly, he leaned into the body holding him because for once, it felt okay.

_He was okay._


	5. 05 | Amnesia Is A Bitch

**GUNDHAM CRADDLED THE** crying pink-haired male in his arms. His lover sobbed and sobbed, but he wouldn't dare open his eyes. Perhaps he was caught in a nightmare of sorts - one that Gundham might not be able to save him from.

He ran his fingers through the shorter male's hair, trying to calm him down. Kazuichi had been absolutely panicked when he woke up, and that frightened Gundham. This was not the Kazuichi he knew. He hardly even knew the crying boy in his arms.

"You're safe now, mortal. It's okay," Gundham whispered, resting Kazuichi's head on his shoulder. "No fiend is going to hurt you. Not when I'm here."

Kazuichi took in a few shuddering breaths, his body still trembling. His fingers instinctively grabbed onto Gundham's clothing, pulling the male closer. If Gundham was being honest, he wasn't sure if Kazuichi even realized who he was yet. The male refused to open his eyes, almost as if he was afraid to fully wake up.

"Mortal...mortal, please look at me," Gundham said softly, grabbing the boy's shoulders and gently moving him so that they were face to face. Kazuichi, however, still kept his eyes squeezed shut, tears spilling out from the corners. "Please open your eyes. It's okay. I promise."

Slowly, the pink-haired male's eyes opened. Long-gone were his pink-colored contacts. Now, unfamiliar dark orbs scanned the room before him.

The mechanic's eyes studied Gundham in confusion. The breeder's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't forget him - _he couldn't, he couldn't-_

Kazuichi blinked, tilting his head to the side . Suddenly, it began to click, the gears in his head beginning to move. He let out a gasp, eyes lighting up.

"G-Gundham?"

A sad smile grazed the breeder's lips. He nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "Yes, it is I, the Dark Lord Gundham Tanaka," he croaked out, tears steaming down his cheeks.

The mechanic's eyes glistened with tears. He didn't believe it at first - he just thought God might have been playing a cruel trick on him. But here he was. He was touching him. He was real.

"Gundham Tanaka."

Gosh, even the name sounded foreign on his tongue. Of course, speaking in general just felt awkward. He hadn't held a real conversation in quite some time.

Everything just felt awkward between him and Gundham. However, it was comforting to know he was there. _He still cared_ , and that was all that mattered.

"Do...do you remember me?" Gundham questioned softly. It was odd hearing him speak in that tone of voice. Where was the ever-present confidences he held to him?

"Of course I remember you," Kazuichi laughed weakly, but his laugh was indeed rough and shaky. "How could I forget you?"

Then arms were flung around Kazuichi's shaky frame. They pulled they make in for a tight hug, two bodies pressing against each other in a matter of milliseconds. Gundham's arms were squeezing the life out of him, and his face was pressed in the crook of Kazuichi's neck.

For a few seconds, the moment felt odd. At first, his mind was not registering what was happening, telling him that he didn't want this. But Gundham was not _her_ , nor would he ever be _her_. And so, Kazuichi hesitantly hugged back, relishing in the warmth that was Gundham.

"I thought I lost you," Gundham whispered hoarsely. "When they couldn't find you...I thought you were gone for good."

Kazuichi paused for a moment, and then he closed his eyes. Taking in a shaky breath, he let the tears fall. "I thought I had lost myself, too."

The pink-haired male frowned, letting out a shuddering breath. "You're really here... _I'm_ really here."

He let out a weak laugh before bursting into sobs. He was broken - unfixable. Hell, he was broken beyond repair. There's was no fixing him.

Gundham squeezed him tighter, whispering reassuring sweet-nothing's into his ears. The only sounds heard in the room were Kazuichi's sobs echoing off the walls.

"You are going to be okay, mortal," Gundham whispered, voice cracking. "It's going to be alright. May the gods have mercy on us."

Slowly, Kazuichi grew heavier in the male's arms. Soon enough, the mechanic fell fast asleep, fingers holding a tight grip onto Gundham's shirt.

✧ | ✧ | ✧

 

_...Her eyes scanned him with a hunger that could send fear even into Hilter. She chuckled to herself, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. The devilish little grin on her face grew wider by the second as her eyes gleamed with despair._

 

_Kazuichi looked up at the devil of a woman, eyes wide in terror. He shook his head repeatedly, saying no over and over again. The tears flooded his eyes. He didn't want this. He knew what was going to happen, and he didn't want anything to do with it._

 

_"Oh, the despair on your face is so satisfying!" The female standing before him cooed, sending shivers down his spine._

 

_"No...no, get away from me!" Kazuichi croaked out, the chains attached to his wrist clinking together. "I don't want this - I DON'T WANT THIS!"_

 

_"Aw, you're so cute!~" She giggled before deadpanning, "It sickens me."_

 

_She flung her foot into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He wheezed, trying to fill his lungs with air. Oh, God, it burned. He wanted it to stop._

 

_The female before him took his moment of weakness to her advantage. She got down on the ground beside him, quickly sliding his pants off. He cried out in protest._

 

_Kazuichi let out a raw sob as her hands roamed his body carelessly. Her nails dig into his skin, fingers slipping into the elastic of his pants._

 

_"Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you!"_

 


	6. 06 | Father Dearest

**SONIA NEVERMIND ENTERED** the small hospital room, a soft smile on her lips. She shut the door quietly, tip-toeing over to the bed. There, Gundham sat on the bed, Kazuichi out cold, head laying in Gundham's lap.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw what condition the pink-haired male was on. She brought her hands to her mouth, holding back a sob. This was _not_ the Kazuichi Souda she knew.

Walking over to his bedside, she pulled up a chair and sat down in it. She grabbed the male's rough hand, holding in in her delicate ones. A frown spread across her lips the longer she stared at the male.

"How's he been?" Sonia questioned Gundham softly, careful as to not disturb the sleeping male. "Is he in a lot of pain?"

"It's more mental pain than physical to be honest," Gundham replied, staring down at the male in his lap. "His mind...it isn't all completely there. His body is in a rough state as well."

The princess sent Gundham a small smile. "He'll get through this, Gundham. I promise you. He is Kazuichi Souda, after all. He's a fighter 'till the end!"

Gundham let out a low chuckle, rubbing his face with his hands. Sonia always knew how to cheer him up. There was something about her, something about her...

"When's he going to be able to come home?" Sonia questioned, drawing Gundham out of his thoughts.

"Tsumiki said it would be about a week," Gundham trailed off. "However, I can't be the one to take him home."

Sonia's baby blue eyes grew wide. "Why not?! Before the incident, Kazuichi practically lived at your house. Why can't he come home with you?"

"I would say it's up to him," Gundham continued, "but he's not an adult yet. One of his parents would have to be the one to check him out. He'd have to go home with them."

The room grew silent. Sonia's face paled. She shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. Kazuichi couldn't go back to that house.

"We're _not_ allowing his father to take him back home," Sonia growled, clenching her fists. "As long as I'm alive, Kazuichi will _never_ go back there."

Gundham looked down at the male in his lap. He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through Kazuichi's tangled locks. Biting his bottom lip, he looked back up at Sonia.

There _was_ one way that Kazuichi could go home with him. But, it was risky. Besides, he didn't think it would actually work...would it?

"Tsumiki said that if I got parent approval, Kazuichi could leave the hospital. Whatever happens after he leaves the hospital is all Kazuichi's choice. If we could just get his father's siganture..."

"That's a risky plan, Gundham," Sonia stated before her lips curled upwards to form a smile. "I'm in."

✧ | ✧ | ✧

 

"Gundham...where're you goin'?..." Kazuichi muttered groggily, opening his eyes to look at the taller man. 

 

Kazuichi seemed much better than he had yesterday. He hadn't had too many breakdowns, but he was still on a lot of medication. However, he was with it enough to understand everything that was going on.

 

The mechanic struggled to sit up in bed. He watched with a curious expression as Gundham put on his coat. Kazuichi cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what was going on.

 

Gundham approached his bedside, wrapping his iconic purple scarf around his neck (Kazuichi still had the tattered, old one, and he refused to get rid of it). Gundham planted a kiss on Kazuichi's forehead before looking away guilty.

 

"...I'm going to see your father."

 

"W-What?!" Kazuichi froze at the mere mention of the man. "Why are you goin' over there?! You're not tellin' him to pick me up, right?! I'm not goin' back there, I'm not-"

 

"Mortal..." Gundham grabbed his hands, staring into Kazuichi's orbs. "I'm not leaving you, I promise. We just need his signature so you can leave the hospital. You won't even have to speak to that devil ever again."

 

Kazuichi visably relaxed. He let out a small sigh of relief before peering up at Gundham. "I wish you luck. Dad's not the most agreeable of people."

 

"It'll be fine, mortal," Gundham promised. "Now, go to sleep. By the time you wake up, this whole catastrophe will have been sorted out."

 

"Alright...I trust you."

 

✧ | ✧ | ✧

 

_...After hearing the knocks on his bedroom door, Gundham slowly got up to see who it was. He pulled open the door, eyes widening at who it was. He quickly granted access to male, pulling him inside his bedroom._

 

_"Your ma let me in," Kazuichi Souda answered sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck._

 

_Gundham sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course his mother let him in. She adored Kazuichi - he was practically he other son. She said it was "about time Gundham got friends of his own"._

 

_"Your face is bleeding," Gundham pointed out, wiping off some blood on Kazuichi's forehead with his thumb. "Your devil of a father, I'm guessing?"_

 

_"I don't think it was on purpose this time, though," Kazuichi replied softly. "He got mad and threw a wrench. I just so happened to be in the way."_

 

_The breeder gently grabbed his companion's jaw, examining it. While there was blood on Kazuichi's forehead, the worst of it appeared to be on his jawline. There were big purple-blue bruises accompanied by crimson blood decorating the boy's tan skin._

 

_Heading into his bathroom to grab a wet towel, Gundham called out over his shoulder, "I don't see why you force yourself to live with that devil. You know he's just going to end up hurting you."_

 

_Kazuichi sat down in bed, placing his head in his hands. "I dunno, man. I mean, he's still my father, ya know? I don't...I don't think I could bring myself to hate him...'specially since he's probably this way since Ma left..."_

 

_He trailed off, biting his bottom lip. Honestly, Kazuichi understood why his father was like this. His mother had left them, and so his father turned his anger onto his only son. It seemed reasonable enough._

 

_Gundham came back into the room, carefully scrubbing the dried blood off his lover's face. "You're more than welcome to stay here, mortal. I mean, you're here everyday already, and Mother practically adores you-"_

 

_"You mean it?" Kazuichi butted in, eyes wide. "I could actually stay here?"_

 

_"Stay with me."_

 


	7. 07 | Sign the Effin' Paper

**WITH A SCOWL** prominent on his face, Gundham slid into the driver's seat of his car where Sonia was already waiting. He grabbed onto the steering wheel with such force that his knuckles were turning white. Sonia raised a brow, looking at him in surprise.

"What has got you so upset?" Sonia inquired, tilting her head to the side. "Don't you want to be able to go home with Kazuichi?"

Gundham let out a heavy sigh, resting his head against the steering wheel. He closed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks. Frowning slightly, he began to explain.

"I can't stand his poor excuse for a father," Gundham confessed. "Even though he's abusive, Kazuichi's convinced his father still loves him. Honestly, I don't know how he can hold onto such foolish dreams."

Sonia sighed, looking out the window. "That's always been Kazuichi. He believes there's good in everyone...and he if he wants to believe his father is good person, that is his opinion. All we can do is let him hold onto that hope. Who are we to take it from him?"

Gundham frowned, eyes fixed on the road. "I guess you are right, my Dark Queen. However, I still can't help but feel... _frustrated_ at his actions."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Gundham nervously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel while biting his bottom lip. He hadn't been to Kazuichi's house since the boy disappeared, and even then, he hadn't gone there often. Kazuichi preferred to be as far away from that he'll hole as possible.

Gundham himself couldn't stand the house. It wasn't just the unwelcoming atmosphere, but it just felt so bleak and rundown without Kazuichi's mother there. Gundham had always believed that his lover's mother was a good woman, and he wasn't wrong. Yet, he always held a little resentment towards her, for she had up and left the house and Kazuichi's father, leaving her son behind.

He knew why she did what she did, but why wouldn't she take her only son with her? Kazuichi's mother knew exactly what his father was doing to her child, yet she did nothing to stop it. She left like a coward.

So, Gundham couldn't helped but feel uncomfortable as they pulled into Kazuichi's father's house. The car bumped along the dirt driveway, stopping in front of the small house.

The house appeared to be quite unmaintained. The yard was full of weeds, probably having not been mowed in a while. The outside of the house was dirty, and Gundham was pretty sure the roof was going to cave in at any minute. However, the only well-kept part of the home was the garage, which looked brand-spanking new. He supposed it was because Kazuichi and his father spent quite some time in there.

"This is where Kazuichi lives?" Sonia murmured quietly, eyes scanning the area. It made Gundham realize he was one of the few people to have ever actually been over to the boy's house.

"Let's just get this over with," Gundham declared, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I don't want to have to be trapped here in this hell hole any longer than I need to be."

The two marched towards the garage where Gundham knew Kazuichi's father would be. Sure enough, they saw him underneath a car, working away diligently. The smell of motor oil hit Gundham's nose, and he couldn't help but relax slightly as it reminded him of Kazuichi.

"Sir?" Sonia called out politely, careful as to not spook the man. "Sir, we'd like to talk, if that's alright with you."

"This bett'r be important," the man drawled, sliding out from underneath the car. He sat up, and his eyes narrowed, landing on Gundham. "You."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, too, Mr Souda."

Gundham and Mr Souda had never been on good terms in the first place. After all, it _had_ been Gundham who went to the police after Kazuichi's disappearance, not even his own father. Besides, Mr Souda had never approved of his son's homosexual relationship.

"What are you doin' 'ere, boy?" Kazuichi's father questioned, practically scowling at the two.

"They found your son, sir," Sonia answered politely, letting out a small squeak as his eyes landed on hers.

The older man's eyes widened. He looked back and forth between the two before a pathetic grin took over his face. He shook his head, laughing sadly. "Well, I'll be damned."

"We need your permission to get him out of the hospital," Sonia further explained, gesturing to the papers in her hands. "I'm afraid your son has been hurt pretty badly. We just need a signature so we can sign him out, and he can come home."

"Home?" Mr Souda raised an eyebrow. "He ain't comin' back here, that's for sure. I ain't signing those papers."

"He will not be returning here," Gundham told him, trying to control his growing anger. "He will be coming home with me. Now, if you could please sign the papers, we will be on our way."

"What if I don't wanna?"

Gundham and Sonia's eyes were fixed on the older man in a flash. He looked at them, emotionless. Their hate for the man only grew by the second.

Mr Souda shrugged nonchalantly. "What has that boy ever done for me? I don't think I should sign those papers."

Within a second, Gundham had the man pinned to the side of the car he was working on. His anger had gotten the best of him, and he was practically fuming. He just wanted his mortal to be able to come home.

"Sign the effin' papers," Gundham growled, "and we will be on our way. What do you say?"

Mr Souda's eyes grew wide in terror. He nodded frantically, and Gundham released his hold on him. Sonia immediately shoved the papers and a pen in his hand, and he began filling out the needed forms.

Looks like Mr Souda complied, after all.

✧ | ✧ | ✧

 

_..."Mortal, what are you doing calling me at this ungodly hour? It is nearly midnight, and I wish to be asleep," Gundham muttered groggily into the phone, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand._

 

_There were a few sniffles on the other line before Kazuichi finally answered. "Can...can you come pick me up? I just need to get away from here."_

 

_Gundham's expression softened. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Calm down, alright? It's going to be okay."_

 

_"...Thank you."_

 

_It took about ten minutes to get to Kazuichi's house. When Gundham pulled in, Kazuichi was already sitting on the porch, waiting for him. His arms were hugging a pillow tightly, and he was already wearing his night clothes. He stared off into space, but upon seeing Gundham's headlights, a look of relief washed over his face._

 

_Kazuichi practically raced to his boyfriend's car, throwing himself in side. Once inside, Gundham realized the boy was barefoot, and he was shivering. How long has he been outside for. Kazuichi pulled his knees into his chest, staring straight ahead, eyes glossed over as if he was remembering something sad._

 

_Gundham's hand slid to pat the boy's knee affectionately. Kazuichi's facial features softened, and he sunk back into the seat, grabbing Gundham's hand._

 

_"Are you alright, mortal?" Gundham inquired softly. "Clearly, there is something troubling you."_

 

_"I..." The pink-haired mechanic swallowed, shaking his head. "I just wanna get away from here."_

 

_"Anything you wish."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while. However, school's finally out, so hopefully I'll have more time to write! And I'll be participating in the upcoming Soudam Week! Thanks for being patient with me!


End file.
